


Improvise. Adapt. Overcome.

by crow (CaptainCrow)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Napping, Quintuple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500, alex is so fucking short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCrow/pseuds/crow
Summary: why the hell does dylan have to be so fucking tall?





	Improvise. Adapt. Overcome.

As soon as they had stepped out of the car Dylan looked like he was about to collapse. Alex felt a little bad, Dylan had driven the full 4 hours. Alex had offered to switch off with him, but he had set his mind on doing it himself. He had just said something about a bet with Mitch and Connor.

So while Alex was up and about after having slept most of the drive, Dylan was about ready to fall asleep standing up. 

They trekked up to Alex’s apartment, and Dylan immediately sat himself down on one of the armchairs and went right to sleep. Alex locked the door then turned to see Dylan passed out. He didn’t want to wake him up, but he definitely didn’t look comfortable.

“Oh, Stromer,” He muttered fondly, looking at the sleeping man. He took a second to appreciate Dylan’s unusually calm form and then got to work on making a plan.

The first and most obvious option would’ve been for Alex to just carry Dylan to bed. But unfortunately, Dylan was fucking _tall_. And as strong as Alex would like to think he was, he just couldn’t carry Dylan. 

He considered just getting him a pillow and a blanket and leaving him there, but he quickly dismissed it. He didn’t want to hear Dylan complaining about being sore in the morning, (and, even though he would never tell him, he really cared about him). So, he would find a way to successfully accomplish this.

He looked around his apartment for something to aid him in his quest, when suddenly he spotted the perfect thing. His wheely chair.

He dragged the chair over to where Dylan was sleeping and positioned it right in front of him. Then he walked behind the chair and, as gently as he could, pushed Dylan out of the armchair and into the wheely chair. He froze for a second as Dylan moved around. He was worried that he’d woken him up, but Dylan quickly settled into the chair and went back to resting calmly.

He then proceeded to roll Dylan all the way to their bedroom. When he pushed Dylan out onto the bed he nearly dumped him on the ground. He quickly grabbed and steadied Dylan and tried again. This time he got it right, but the taller man landed face down on the bed. Alex quickly rolled him over onto his back, he wasn’t looking to suffocate Dylan. Then he tucked him in tightly.

He stood back and admired his handy work. He may be short, but he was pretty creative. He was glad that Dylan was finally resting, he had a tendency to overwork himself. He smiled then shut the lights off and climbed into bed next to Dylan.

“‘Night Dyl,” He whispered and gently kissed the taller man on the forehead. Then he cuddled up next to Dylan and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“Why is your desk chair next to the bed?’

“Because you’re tall.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first alex and dylan fic so i hope you guys like it. you can find me on tumblr @fcking-fics-chicago


End file.
